Hinata In Wonderland
by Mr.7
Summary: Children Storys and Stuff is becoming a Hit. Might as Well Jump on the bandwagon. Hinata and Akamaru find themselves in Wonderland. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did I would pretty much ruin it with marketing. What Im greedy so what of it?

H: (Equals Hinata Speaking)

Aka:(well you'll find out)

" Talking aloud

' Thinking

(Others will come shortly)

Hinata In Wonderland

In Konoha it was a normal sunny day like any Hinata was sitting under a tree resting after her team called for a break. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky.

'I wonder what Naruto is doing?' she thought to herself.

a "Woof!" came from behind here.

It was Akamaru. "Oh its just you Akamaru." She said with a smile. He held in his mouth a rubber ball that Kiba trains him with to so he can practice catching Shurkiens and Kunai.

"You wanna play?" she said reaching for the ball. As she grabbed it like any other dog would Akamaru held onto it tightly. "GRRRRR"

Translation:"No its mine, you can't have it." "Let Go Akamaru I can't throw the ball if you won't let me throw it!"

Finally Akamaru gives up and lets go of the ball. "Fetch Boy." Hinata throws the ball into a clearing where she and Akamaru chase after the ball.

"Im gonna get it Akamaru you better get it before I do!" She said playfully.

She makes it to the clearing.

"Yes I got the ball now. I got-" Suddenly the ground around them opens up.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Woof WOOOFF!"

Translation: (Oh come do we really need a Translation?) "AHHHHH!"

As Hinata and Akamaru fall they see strange colors around them.

"What is this place?"

Then setting changes to bricks and different grandfather clocks around them ring and ding.

they begin to slow down as they fall finally half way down her falling increases as she lands in a recliner with Akamaru falling in her lap.

"Woof Bark?"

Translation: "What happened where are we?"

Hinata and Akamaru get out of the Recliner and hear a running noise.

"What is that it sounds like footsteps, and theyre moving fast."

Suddenly a giant cloud of dust flys infront of them.

As both cough from the dispersing dust cloud they see a Familar face.

Rock Lee wearing Bunny Ears and has whiskers and cute rabbits nose.

"Rock..Lee? Is that you?" Hinata asked.

"No time to talk Im late! Im Late for a Very important Training Session with Master Gai! No Time to Talk Im late Im Late Im Late!"

And with that Rock Lee sped off down a hall way leaving more dust behind him.

"Wait! Whats going on Where is this place?" Hinata asked coughing again.

"Well Akamaru looks like its just you and me. Lets go find a Exit and leave this place already."

Aka:"This seems like something out of a book." Akamaru said.

H: "Yeah it seems...! Did you just talk?"

Akamaru also suprised covers his mouth.

Aka:"Did I? Ahhhh! What happened to my Beautiful dog barks?"

H: "This place is really getting strange Lets find someone and ask what this place is."

Aka:"Yeah. Hey Theres a Sign over there!"

H:"Hey your right lets check it out."

Hinata and Akamaru make there way over towards this sign which is Writen upside down.

:Aka:"Great I can't read human and the signs upside down."

Hinata and Akamaru both twist their bodys left to see the sign upside down.

H:"Wonder..land? Never heard of that place before."

Aka:"Me neither..but I don't want to stick around here so lets find that Lee guy and get out of here."

H: "I thnk we should follow this path here."

Hinata points down to a Fork in the road that leads left.

aka:"No way my instincts tell me to go Right."

H:"Were going left."

Aka:"No Were going to the right!"

H:"Lets play Rock Paper Scissors, whoever wins gets to choose. Ready?"

Aka:"Sure"

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

Hinata does Scissors while Akamaru realizes he can't play.

H:"Ha looks like I win we go left."

Aka:"Cheater."

H:'Wow Why do I feel so confident all of a sudden?'

As the two make their way down the road what lies ahead?

(I Only seen the Disney classic but Im going to try what I can remeber of pieces of the book and the movie and you can guess on who does what. Big thanks to Trencoatgirl-Kyo for giving me inspiration on doin this one)


	2. Dumb Ninja Squad and Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did I would pretty much ruin it with marketing. What Im greedy so what of it?

H: (Equals Hinata Speaking)

Aka:(well you'll find out)

" Talking aloud

' Thinking

Hinata In Wonderland

Hinata and Akamaru Finally make it to another Clearing with a sign and another Fork in the Road.

The Sign Reads to The Left "Happy" and the one pointing Right says "Sad".

H:"Well this is confusing."

Aka:"Which way do we go?"

Hinatas view to left to see Rock Lee holding his hands on his knees breathing really hard then running quickly down the path.

H:"Hey theres rock lee. Lets go this way!"

Aka:"You Sure? We've never even been here we don't know whats there."

H:"Well the Sign says its the path to Happy so its probably safe.

Aka:' Whered you get that advice from a Phyciartric book? '

Hinata and Akamaru go down the Happy path. For a while its long and pretty smooth road, though they soon hit brush and tall grass.

H:"Did you hear that sound? Somethings moving through the brush."

Aka:"I know I hear it too.

a brush moves around violently.

Hinata gets into attack form

H:"Whos there? Show yourselves."

Two boys fly out of the brush. Its Shikamaru and Kankuro?

Shikamaru: I Tweedle Dee

Kankuro: And Im Tweedle Dumb wait Aren't I Tweedle Dee?

Shikamaru: No Stupid Im Tweedle Dumb because Im smart.

Kankuro: So Just cause Im not so smart atleast Im not lazy!

H:"Uhhhhhh Hello?"

Shik:"Oh Hello Miss?"

Kan:"Im Tweedle Dee"

Shik:"No Im Tweedle Dee your Tweedle Dumb."

Kan:"Whatever were the..."

ShikKan:"Dee Dumb Squad!"

Aka:"D. Dumb Squad?"

Shik: "Yes!"

Kan"The D Stands for Double which is Two of Us!"

H:"So your the Double Dumb Squad?"

ShikKan:"Yup thats Right!"

Aka:"Yeah thats Great now move aside were busy."

Kan: "Not so Fast there Benji!"

Aka:"Who?"

Shik:"How about you two Stay awhile and Listen to our Story we have to tell."

H:"Okay one story Couldn't hurt."

Shik:" It happened long time ago."

Kan: "Along the Beaches and Sand"

Shik:"Lived a Carpenter and Walrus."

Asuma and Choji walk down the Beach Asuma with Tusks and in a Old Torn Suit whil Choji munchs on His chips wearing Cartpenter clothes.

Kan: "Both Hungry and Impaitent."

Shik: "But the Walrus Saw a School of Oysters on the bottom of the Ocean. and Said..."

Asuma: "Oh my Look Dear Carpenter some food for us to eat."

Choji throws away the empty bag of chips.

Cho:" So? We can't get oytsers out of the sea besides Im too hungry to work."

Asu: "Don't be Silly it'll be Easy all we have to do is get them out of the Water and into our Stomachs."

Cho: "What should I do?"

Asu: Build a Hut not to big but just right.

Shik: "And So the Fat one...I mean Carpenter did as he was told."

Kan: "The Walrus went into the water to greet the School of Oysters."

Asuma goes into the water and the Oysters are Reading but suddenly run and hide into their shells when they see Asuma.

Asuma: "Ahh now don't be scared I mean no harm for I carry a nice Charm."

Iruka is the Oysters Teacher.

Iru:" Don't believe this old Baggers lies for he will eat you alive."

Asuma: "Now Now I mean no such thing."

Oyster: "Are you from the Surface."

Asuma: "Why yes the Wonderful happy surface. Ever been there?"

All shake their heads.

Asuma: "Well come with me and find out."

Iru:" Like Hell they Will you Fat Blubber Butt!"

Shik: "Oyster Sensei jumps at the Walrus and hits him with his Fist."

Kan: "but the Walrus Fights back!"

Shik:" Both Head take the fight up to the Surface."

Asu: "Hey Choji help me out here!"

Choji pops up out of the water.

Asu: "What are you Doing!"

Cho:" I couldn't wait besides they taste better underwater."

Shik: "And So The Oyster Sensei soon tore the two limb by limb and the ocean stayed blood red."

Kan: "Forever and Ever."

ShikKan: "The End."

Hinata and Akamaru sit with mouths hanging open.

Aka:"That was the most stupidous tale I have ever heard what was the point of it all?"

Kan: "Point?"

Shik:"What Point?"

Kan:"Who are you Guys again?"

Aka:"Lets go this was a waste of our time."

H:"I don't know it seemed like a good story to me."

Rock: Im Late Im Late for the Important Training Session with Master Gai!

H:"Hey Wait!"

Hinata chases after Rock Lee who runs deeper into the Brush.


End file.
